Prom Night
by Heart's Labyrinth
Summary: It was the night most girls spend their childhood looking foreward to but when an unwelcome part of Sakura's past shows up it is no longer about having the time of her life, but trying to get out alive. His dream come true is her worst nightmare. SH/SU,SH/KH,NU/HH and others.
1. Bring Me To Life

Author's Note: "Yay! Chapter one of the first story I have written in a while! My other two stories were kind of…. Crappy I guess you can say…. But that's not the point. I am starting over! Forgetting the past, and moving on, to bigger, better stories! Like this one! Hopefully this story will not end up like the others. So I expect helpful criticism, and input from everyone! Any ideas that you have will be appreciated. I tried to get this story as close to the movie as possible, but it may not be 100% identical. Anyway, enough with that, and on to the story!! Yay! Oh, yeah, I almost forgot…."

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the manga artist who is the creator of Naruto. I also do not own any of the songs used in this story. I don't even own the plot. If you could not tell, this story was based on the 2008 movie Prom Night.

Wake me up, Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside

(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up) Before I come undone

(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside

(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up) Before I come undone

(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring Me to Life by Evanescence

The Car came to a stop in front of the small house. For a moment they all just sat there, starring at the building.

"Well, I guess that I'll be going now…" A girl with pink hair sighed as she opened the door to the vehicle. "Thanks for the ride Mrs. Yamanaka! I'll see you tomorrow Ino." The girl began to walk towards her home.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino called out to her best friend. "You're trying out for cheerleading tomorrow, right?"

"I don't know Ino… I really don't feel like putting up with Temari's snotty attitude anymore then I have to." Sakura said with a sigh.

"What happened between you three? You used to be such good friends." Mrs. Yamanaka asked the two teens.

"Yeah, that was before her ego got too big for her body." Ino said with a smirk, making Sakura laugh.

"Well I need to go, bye Ino! Bye Mrs. Yamanaka!" Sakura ran up to her house as the car drove away.

Sakura looked through purse for her key to the house. It was not there. With a curse Sakura leaned down to grab the spare house key that was under the welcome mat. Finding it, Sakura opened the front door and stepped into the building and out of the cold. As she walked in she saw the television on and saw the outline of a body on the couch. She knew it was her father.

"Hey dad," Sakura said as she passed the couch. When she got no response she assumed that he was just too concentrated on the television to hear her. He did that a lot. If Sakura would have taken a closer look at her father she would have noticed the slash mark on his neck and the blood that spilled onto the floor.

Sakura made her way up the stairs and dropped her bags in her room. She then turned the corner and walked into her brother's room, tripping over a baseball bat as she did.

"Hey! How many times have I told you not to leave your stuff lying around?" Sakura asked her brother who was lying on his bed. "Hey Twerp! I'm talking to you! Do you hear me? I said-"

Sakura grabbed her brother's shoulder and turned him so he would look at her and she almost puked at the sight in front of her. Her brother's neck had been gashed open and blood covered the front of his body, a small pool of blood soaked into the sheets of his bed. Sakura had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from screaming. She almost screamed when her mother ran into the room and slammed the door shut.

Her mother looked horrible. Her normally neat and tidy hair was frizzy and more then half of it was hanging out of the bun. Bruises covered her skin and her makeup was smeared. A Black eye was already forming around her mother's light green eyes. It looked like she was missing a few teeth and her lip had been split open, blood now spilling down her chin. Before Sakura could say anything her mother was in front of her, pushing her in the direction of her brother's bed.

"Sakura! Quickly! Get under the bed! Now!" Sakura's mother whispered with urgency, almost pushing Sakura down as she spoke.

Just as Sakura got under the bed, the door flew open. A tall figure stormed into the room. The person walked up to Sakura's mother, and by the way her feet left the ground, and grabbed her by her throat and lifted her into the air.

"Where is she?!" A voice demanded.

Sakura recognized that voice, and had her hand held over mouth to keep from crying out. Her heart was had never beaten so fast in her life, and it was so loud she was amazed no one could hear it.

"She… she is at a friend's house… she won't be back for some time…" Sakura's mother struggled to speak as she squirmed in the hold of the man who held her throat.

With an angry groan the man reached into his weapon pouch with one hand and pulled out a shuriken. With a quick flick of the wrist the man slashed open the throat of Sakura's mother. The body dropped to the ground with a thud. Mrs. Haruno's eyes met those of her daughter just before they glazed over. She was dead. Sakura's hand muffled her screams as she cried at the gruesome death of her family. Sitting in silence Sakura waited for the man to leave. After a few minutes the man left the room.

Sakura listened to his footsteps get farther and farther away until she heard the door open and close. She waited for a few more minutes until she thought it was safe and then she got up from under the bed. Running for her life Sakura ran out of her house and looked around. She needed to get help, and quick. Almost as if they had read her mind an AMBU Black ops car drove by.

"Wait!! Wait!! Help!! Please!! STOP!!" Sakura ran after the car screaming for help. A hand reached out and covered her mouth, pulling her against a strong muscled chest.

"Shhhh. We wouldn't want you getting us any unwanted attention, now would we? It's ok, no need to cry. I'm here, and now we can be together…. Forever."

Tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks as she cried and squirmed, trying to get out of the man's arms. She glanced up and saw his face. She saw his messy silver hair, the scar over his left eye, his right eye black as night, and his left eye as red as the all the blood that he had spilt. As red as the blood her family was now left to soak in. As red as the flames of hell.

Sakura woke up with a scream, her skin drenched in sweat, her body shaking like a leaf from her sobs of pain. She rested her elbow on her knee and her forehead in her palm. It had been a while since the last time she had that dream. She would never forget that night, but why was she having that dream now? Why?! That night had been three years ago to the day.

Sakura was now living with her aunt and uncle. Every week she had a therapy session, and she was on all sorts of pills to stop the pain, physical and emotional, and help her sleep. The pills made her feel numb, and that was just what she needed. She had never been the same, and probably never would again. "Why me?" Sakura always asked herself. "Why did he have to pick me? Why did his sick obsession have to be about me? Why…? WHY?!?"

Sakura had a bad feeling that something big was going to be happening soon. She glanced out the window and watched as the rain pattered against the glass. Thunder echoed in the distance. Something terrible was coming, ….she just knew it.


	2. Scars

Author's Note: Second Chapter is up! For a while I didn't think I would continue this story, but then I decided that I really do like writing this story, so I'm going to keep going. Oh, and I thought I'd let you know, just to clear up any confusion, this story takes place in a combination of our world and the Naruto world, so there are ninjas and cars and jutsu and cell phones, oh the wonders of fanfiction. So here it is chapter two of Prom Night!

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the manga artist who is the creator of Naruto. I also do not own any of the songs used in this story. I don't even own the plot. If you could not tell, this story was based on the 2008 movie Prom Night.

**Inner Sakura**

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbach_

* * *

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself

Scars by Papa Roach

Sakura sat in the kitchen starring at a waffle, a side of hash browns, and a glass or orange juice. She pushed the food around her plate with her fork, not really in the mood to eat anything.

"What's wrong hunny? You haven't touched your food this morning," Sakura's aunt Yukari asked her, placing her hand gently on Sakura's back.

"What are you talking about? She's touched her food, she has moved it all over her plate, twice!" Sakura's Uncle Nikaidou joked from behind his newspaper.

"Very funny Jack," Yukari said as she rolled her eyes. "Are you feeling ok Sakura. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I am fine," Sakura lied with a weak smile. "I guess I am just… nervous,"

"Nervous? About what dear?" Yukari asked, sitting down next to her niece.

"About… the prom," Sakura said looking down at her plate. 'Another lie.'

**That's right Sakura, just keep lying to them, that's really gonna help. It's not like they went out of their way to take you in and raise you like you were their own kid or anything.**

'Shut up! It's not like I am hurting them or anything, I just don't want them to be worried, that's all. It was just a stupid dream that's all. Really, they don't need to know.'

**If you're sure…**

'I am.'

"Prom?! Oh don't worry Sakura, you will have so much fun! I remember my prom like it was yesterday…"

"Sakura, if you make a run for it now, I bet you can escape the flashback. Run!" Uncle Nikaidou said, giving his niece a nudge.

"Oh hush you!" Aunt Yukari said, playfully whacking him on the shoulder.

Sakura laughed as she watched her aunt and uncle bicker. She loved them so much. They were so nice to her, and so appreciated everything they had done for her. She knew that talking in a teenage girl wasn't the easiest thing to do, especially when you are already raising two baby twin girls and a three year old boy. The sound of a door bell caught Sakura's attention. Excusing herself from the table Sakura made her way to the door . When she opened it she was met with a bone crushing hug.

"Hey… Ino…" Sakura managed to gasp out as her blonde friend let go of her. "Hi Hinata,"

"Hi Sakura," The shy girl said from behind Ino.

"OMG Sakura! Are you ready?!" Ino asked, jumping up and down.

"Ready for…?"

"Ready to go shopping for Prom, duh!"

"Oh, um yeah. Just give me a second," Sakura ran into the kitchen where her aunt and uncle were still sitting.

"Hey Aunt Yukari, would it be ok if I went shopping with Ino and Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, do you have any money?"

"Um… I have a little," Sakura said showing her Aunt a hand full of money.

"Oh honey, that's not enough to get ready for your Prom! Here, I have something for you," Karen got up from the table and opened a drawer. She pulled out a credit card and handed it to Sakura.

"What is this?" Sakura asked.

"It's your prom money. Your uncle and I have been saving up some money so when it was time, you could have he best prom ever!"

Sakura laughed at her aunt's enthusiasm. "You guys didn't need to do this,"

"Yes we did, now you go with your friends, and have a great time. Get whatever you want, and while you are out, go get something to eat. You've been looking sorta sick,"

"Wow, thanks Yukari, that's what every teen girl wants to hear,"

Yukari laughed. "Now go have fun,"

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata left the house, walking to Ino's car. Sakura got to the door of the car, but then stoped. She felt weird. She felt like she was being watched. Sakura glanced around. The street was practically empty. There was just one black car parked down the road. The windows were tinted so she couldn't tell if there was anyone in it.

'Could it be… no. Impossible. He's locked up. There was no way he could have gotten out. And even if he did, the Black Oops would have let me know… it can't be him. Plus I would have been able to read his chakra patterns.'

**I don't think so, he would have been smart enough to hide them. I mean, he used to cover them when he-**

'Don't! Don't you dare! I don't wan't to think about it! Please!'

**Sakura, we can't just ignore it. It happened, and if we forget it could happen again-**

'No! No! It won't! It can't! I won't let it!' It-'

"Sakura?" Ino asked her, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts. "Are you ok?"

"Oh um, yeah! I'm fine, just thinking about… um… how fun prom is gonna be,"

"I know right! Shikamaru finally got off his lazy ass and asked me out! He can be so sweet if he stays awake long enough to be," Ino said as she got into the driver's seat of her car. "Now get in, we have a lot of ground to cover in a little time,"

"Right…" Sakura said, ducking her head and getting into the vehicle.

Once in the car Sakura found her thoughts wandering off to other places. Soon she was thinking about the first time she ever met… him.

_Flashback_

"_I can't believe the summer is over! I hate school," Ino whined as she took a seat in one of the desks in the back of the classroom._

_ "This is exciting Ino, it's our first year of Highschool, how can you be so negative?" Sakura asked, taking her books out of her bag and placing them on her desk. _

_ "Because I, unlike you, don't love learning, I love shopping and sleeping, and unless this school has a mall or a bed, I can't do either of those things," Ino said, leaning on her hands._

_ "Ino, how can we expect to become good ninjas if we don't study and train?" Hinata asked sitting in the desk closest to her two friends._

_ "I have natural talent," Ino said tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder._

_ "Oh, so that's what you're calling it now," Sakura said with a laugh, rolling her eyes._

_ "So do you guys know anything about our teacher?" TenTen asked leaning over her desk twords the three other girls._

_ "Nenji had him last year, and he said he is really good. Says he taught him a lot, and that he is really cool," Hinata said._

_ "I heard that he is supposed to be one of Konoha's best ninjas," Ino said. "I also heard he is supposed to be REALLY cute,"_

_ All four girls giggled until they heard the classroom's door open._

_ "Good evening everyone, I am Kakashi Hatake, you can all call me Kakashi Sensei,"_

_ "Good morning Kakashi Sensei!" The class called out in union._

_ "Alright, let me take roll real quick then we can get started."_

_ "He isn't cute," Ino whispered to Sakura. "He's GORGEOUS!"_

_ "Shhh!" Sakura hushed her friend. "Ino that is so inappropriate! He is our sensei!"_

_ "Oh please, it's not like you weren't thinking the same thing,"_

_ "Doesn't matter if I was," Sakura whispered a light blush on her cheeks. "I would never-"_

_ "Haruno, Sakura?!"_

_ "What…" Sakura looked around to find everyone starring at her. _

_She looked ahead and locked eyes with her new teacher. She felt her breath get knocked out of her. Her stomach flipped and she couldn't look away. She felt like she was in some sort of trance, almost like she was being hypnotized. One of his eyes was a cold black, full of mystery. The other was red… he had the Sharingan! That red… it was just so… red. Red like… blood. The thought made her shiver and she finally found her voice._

_ "Here…" Sakura said quietly, still feeling kind of dazed. _

___'Look away… come on! Look away!'_

_**What if we don't want to?**_

___'What are you talking about? This is too weird… he's a teacher!'_

_** And…?**_

___'It's wrong!'_

_** What is? Sharing eye contact? That's not wrong. In fact, not doing so could be considered rude in some societies-**_

___'Shut up!'_

_** Fine, be that way. Stare, don't stare, do whatever, but I'd do it quick. The rest of the class is beginning to stare…**_

___Finally ripping her gaze from his she found that inner Sakura was right. The entire class was staring at the two of them like they had grown another head. Most were whispering and Sakura hated it. She didn't like this type of unwanted attention. She decided to just stare down at her desk and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping it would stop._

_ "Uh, right. Good," Kakashi cleared his throat and looked down at his clipboard, reading off the rest of the names._

_ "Wow Sakura, that was… weird," Ino said as the two girls left the class._

_ "…" Sakura just looked at the floor._

_ "What no comment? Fine, but remember this forehead, you can't have him. I already called dibs," Ino said tossing her long blonde hair over one of her shoulders. "It was close too, almost lost him to that bitch Temari, but I showed her. No one beats me at rock paper scissors,"_

_ Sakura couldn't help but laugh at this, and was soon back to normal. She didn't even know what she was upset about. She only had Kakashi for one class, and he was just a teacher. She had nothing to worry about… right?_

_End Flashback _

"Sakura…Sakura?!"

"Hmm?" Sakura looked up.

"We're here! Snap out of it we have some serious shopping to do," Ino said taking her friends hand and leading her into the shopping center.


	3. I'll get by

_**Author's Note: Here we are chapter three, and if you want a chapter four I need five new comments, so don't forget to leave a comment! Also, I thought I would take a moment and talk about an awesome new movie coming out soon. Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland will be the best movie ever! My friends and I are dressing up for it! Are you guys excited about it? Let me know, us Alice fans have got to stick together!! Anyway, with that being said, on with the show! **_

_**Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the manga artist who is the creator of Naruto. I also do not own any of the songs used in this story. I don't even own the plot. If you could not tell, this story was based on the 2008 movie Prom Night. **_

**Inner Sakura**

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

* * *

Trippin' out  
Spinning around  
I'm underground  
I fall down

Yeah I fall down  
I'm freaking out  
Where am I now?  
Upside down  
And I can't stop it now  
It can't stop me now

I'll get by  
I'll survive  
When the worlds crashing down  
When I finally hit the ground  
I won't turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I won't cry

I found myself in wonderland  
Get back on my feet again  
Is this real? Is this pretend?  
I'll take a stand until the end

Alice (Underground) by Avril Lavigne

* * *

"Oh my god! Look who it is!"

"Look-"Before she could finish her train of thought Sakura was pulled behind a large potted plant by Ino.

"Shhh! They will hear you!" Ino whispered.

"Who will hear me?!" Sakura whispered back.

"Only the two hottest guys this side of Konoha! It's the Uchia brothers!"

Sakura peeked through the plant to see two boys standing near a rear by ramen stand. One was about a foot taller than his companion, his long black hair tied back in a hair tie. He wore black dress shoes, black slacks, a red wife beater and an unbuttoned black dress shirt. His name was Itachi Uchia and he glanced around the mall, looking at the passer bys as if they were "unworthy", like they were put there for his own amusement. Sakura had to admit he was very good looking, but there was no way she would date someone like him. He was far too stuck up. The fact that he was like six years older than her also had something to do with it…

"Break me off a piece of that…" Ino murmured, looking at the older Uchia like he was a piece of meat.

"Ino I swear…" deciding to not even finish her sentence (she was sure there was no getting through to her friend) she looked back at the two brothers.

The younger brother, Sasuke Uchia, wore a pair of black converse, black jeans, a black long sleeve shirt with a pendant hanging around his neck. The pendant bore his family crest, the famous Uchia clan crest. His black hair was spiked up as always and he leaned against the ramen cart, looking at the floor, uncaring of what was going on around him.

"I think they're kinda scary…" Hinata whispered.

"Scary is a hot, down right, drop dead sexy kinda way!" Ino whispered excitedly.

"Ino… you already have a date to prom," Sakura said, lightly shoving her friend.

"You mean that lazy ass Shikamaru? Please Sakura, I am just dating him to pass the time. When I am older I need a real man. Not just any ordinary ninja can be my husband,"

"And what makes you think anyone would ever consider YOU wife worthy? You little whore,"

The three girls whipped around to see the Uchia brothers now standing behind them.

"How did you-" Sakura started.

"I am not a whore Itachi! I just enjoy men, that's all," Ino pouted.

"Oh, so that's it. Thank goodness, I was concerned there for a second," Itachi said rolling his eyes.

"Look if you guys are just here to mock us, then how about you just go," Sakura said, standing up and dusting herself off.

"One, I was just mocking this blonde pig, and two we do have a reason for being over here other than to laugh at her expense," Itachi said watching as Hinata and Ino got off the ground.

"Oh really? And what would your reason be?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot expectantly.

Itachi stared at her for a minute, dead silent. He slowly looked her up and down, almost like he was trying to memorize every little detail with his black, soulless eyes. After a while he began to chuckle.

"What?" Sakura asked now irritated.

"Your smart, strong willed, you're not drop dead gorgeous, but your striking, a face not easily forgotten, which in my opinion is far better… it's no wonder he is so taken with you…" Itachi said with a smirk.

"He? He who?!" Sakura asked, quickly getting really tired of the older Uchia and his odd ways.

"Oh nothing. Think of it as… an inside joke of sorts," Itachi said, dismissing the subject with a wave of his hand.

"You say the oddest things…" Sakura said with a blush. It wasn't every day you get compliments from the ice cold Itachi. In fact… no one ever did. He was normally just a bully.

"Now, as to why we are here. My brother here would like to ask you something,"

"Really?" Sakura said, looking at Sasuke who had yet to say word. "And what would you like to ask?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm some sort of child," Sasuke said angrily, a light blush on his cheeks. "And Itachi, I can talk for myself thank you very much!" Itachi held his hands up in a "I surrender" like way. "Anyways, I came over here to ask…" he stopped. He let out a deep sigh. "I wanted to ask…" another pause. He then mumbled something Sakura could not understand.

"What?" Sakura asked.

He mumbled again, a bit louder this time.

"Still didn't get that," Sakura said, looking confused.

"I asked if you would want to go to the prom with me!" Sasuke said angrily.

It seemed like time had stopped. Everyone in the surrounding area had gone silent, looking at Sasuke. It was odd of him to yell. Sasuke was breathing heavily, his face now deep red with a blush. Breaking the silence Itachi burst out with laughter.

"Great job little brother! That's how to win a woman's heart, randomly burst at her, that should do the trick!" He continued to laugh. "Maybe you should have just let me done the talking,"

How to win a woman's heart… where had she heard that before…

_Flashback_

_ "Sakura!!! Hey Sakura!!! Sakura chan! Hey! Hey Sakura! Sakura! Hey! Hey Sakura! Listen Sakura! Hey Sak-"_

_ "Naruto!" Sakura yelled, slamming her book on the desk. "I am right here! There is no need to shout my name every second! I told you to wait a minute so I could finish this page. Was that too much to ask?" It was nearing the end of their freshman year, you would think he would be able to get a hint by now._

_ "Umm… yeah!" Naruto said leaning on her desk. "You're such a slow reader, it's like you're looking at every single word on the page!"_

_ "That's because I am Naruto," Sakura said with a sigh._

_ "Yeah well I know something more fun you could do! It's a bazillion times more fun than reading!" Naruto said with a wink._

_ Sakura sighed again, her eye twitching slightly. She knew where this was going. "And what would that be?"_

_ "Go get ramen with me! It'll be a date!"_

_ "…no," Sakura said, looking down to her book._

_ "But Sakura! …Sakura! Hey! Hey Sakura! Hey Sak-"_

_ "Mr. Uzumaki! Will you stop that yelling this instant? This is a classroom, not a playground. I know it may still be your learning level, but you're not in kindergarten anymore," Kakashi said as he came into the room, his eyes not lifting from the book in his hand. Kakashi, one of her favorite teachers by far. Sometimes though… she got the feeling like he was watching her… all the time. She was probably just being paranoid. Sakura could not help but wonder what was in the books he was always reading? What could capture his interest in such a way?_

_ 'It must be a great piece of literature'_

_**Yeah, keep telling yourself that.**_

_ 'What do you-'_

_ "Kakashi Sensei!! Sakura won't go on a date with me! Even though this is like my thousandth time asking her!" Naruto whined._

_ Kakashi's eyes were on Naruto in an instant, snapping the book in his hand shut. He looked furious, like something Naruto had said had angered him._

_ "YOU-" Kakashi stopped, closing his eyes for a second, trying to calm himself. "You asked Miss Haruno out?"_

_ "Yeah," Naruto said with a wine, not noticing his teachers little snap of sanity. "And she just keeps saying no. She told me to wait so she could finish her dumb book, but I couldn't! So I tried to get her attention and she got all mad and won't let me take her out! I was gonna take her out for ramen and everything!"_

_ "First of all that's not how you win a woman's heart. Mr. Uzumaki, have you considered that you did not ask her the right way?" Kakashi asked, walking over to Sakura and Naruto._

_ "The right…way?" Naruto asked._

_ "Observe," Kakashi said as he kneeled in front of Sakura's desk. He gently grabbed one of Sakura's hands and brought it to his masked cheek. "Forgive me for intruding, but you're just too gorgeous for me not to talk. A minute would be far too long to wait. Please forgive me," Kakashi said looking Sakura straight in the eyes._

_ 'What is he-'_

_**Shh! I'm enjoying this!!**_

_ 'What?!'_

_ "I have tried to get you out of my mind but I am afraid the point is mute. Your beauty is so intense, so burning, so sharp, that my constant dreaming of you has left scars in my head ,scars I can't get rid of, scars I don't want to get rid of, scars I don't want to forget" Kakashi said, turning her hand over and placing a light kiss on her palm._

_ 'Oh my god… what is this feeling in my stomach?!'_

_**That, young and naïve Sakura, is the feeling you should get around a REAL man. That kind of man that can please you eight ways till Sunday. A man who sees your body as a temple and wants to praise every inch of it. A man who-**_

_ 'Enough! He is my teacher! My sensei!'_

_**Fine… but you can't lie and say you don't LOVE how he is making you feel right now… **_

___'…'_

_**I knew it!**_

___"If you would just give me a moment of your time, I would like to ask you, if it is not too much of a burden, to spend an evening with me?" Kakashi's eyes were so intense with emotion, Sakura was afraid she about to catch on fire. The entire class was silent, waiting for Sakura to respond._

_ Catching on Sakura cleared her throat, finding her voice. "Where would you take me?" Sakura asked, her voice quiet and shy._

_ "Well, should you say yes, I would take you out for a night on the town. We would have dinner in The Crescent Moon. After words we would take a walk through the park of the Falling Sun. The Sakura blossom trees are gorgeous this time of year, a beauty matched only by your own. We would walk and watch the sunset together over the crystal lake. Should you tire and fall asleep I would carry you in my arms all the way to your home. Only once I was sure you were safe in your bed, though I would feel better holding you as you slept in my own bed, I would leave you, hoping I made enough of an impression that your dreams would be filled of us together, or at least enough of an impression that you would say yes to another date," Kakashi finished, his eyes showing the smile his mask hid._

_ As Sakura sat in her seat, frozen, all the girls (and some of the boys) gave out a dreamy sigh, looking at Kakashi like he were some sort of Greek God._

_ "What do you say?" Kakashi asked, tucking a stray strand of Sakura's hair behind her hair, his hand lingering on his cheek. _

_ "I… I…" Sakura could barely breathe, let alone speak._

_ There was a moment of complete silence, although Sakura was sure everyone would be able to hear the loud and quick beating of her heart, she sure did feel it. There was only a moment of silence until…_

"_I will Kakashi Sensei!!"_

_ "No! Take me!" "I'll go!" _

_ "Forget her and her pink hair! Take me!"_

_ In seconds the room was full of screaming girls (and a few boys) begging their teacher to take them on a date. _

"_And that is how you win a woman's heart," Kakashi said, leaning back a bit from Sakura._

_As the girls looked at Kakashi with love, the boys looked at him in awe and jealousy. Through all the yelling and screaming Kakashi just looked at Sakura like he was actually waiting for an answer. Like… she was the only other person in the room… in the world._

_ "Sensei…" Sakura breathed, her cheeks a bright red._

_ "Yes?" _

_ "I…"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "I… I think-"_

_ "Sensei that was amazing!! How did you do that?!" Naruto asked, jumping on the table between the two. "You need to teach me!" The boys all made sounds of agreement._

_ "Well-"the bell rang cutting Kakashi off. Sakura grabbed her things and bolted out the door before anyone could say anything to her. She ran straight home and without saying a word to her parents she locked herself in her room. How did he know? How did he know that was her dream date? How did he know that was her favorite restaurant, her favorite park? She was confused. Confused about her friends, about her family, about her future, about her past, about school, and now she was confused about the feelings of a certain Silver haired sensei of hers. Being a teenager sucked._

_ End Flashback_

"Well?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked up, unaware that people had been talking to her.

"Would you go to prom with me?" Sasuke asked, looking a bit impatient. How long had she been zoning out?

"Oh… um…" Sakura looked at the ground in though. Thousands of memories running through her head all at once.

_"One day Sakura, you'll be a big girl just like them, and have your perfect prom!"_

_ "Highschool! My little Sakura is growing up so fast!"_

_ "I bet you'll look just like your mother did when I took her to prom,"_

_ "Sakura…"_

_ "We are so proud!" _

_ "Sakura…"_

_ "That's our little girl!"_

_ "I know it's wrong… "_

_ "I think Kakashi sensei is so cool, don't you Sakura?"_

_ "…but I love you,"_

_ "Do you ever get the feeling like Kakashi Sensei gives you special treatment? Well, do you Sakura?"_

_ "I have loved you since the second I saw you,"_

_ "Your teacher?! That is so wrong!"_

_ "I love you so much it kills me,"_

_ "He can't do that to you, he can't put you through that!"_

_ "I need to spend every second of the rest of my life with you,"_

_ "You're not even legal!"_

_ "We'll be together forever. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you! __**I LOVE YOU!!!**__"_

Sakura closed her eyes tightly, placing her hands over her ears, willing the sound of his voice to go away. She didn't want to hear him anymore. Never again. He ruined everything. He couldn't ruin this too, not while he was locked up forever. She needed a way to forget him. She needed-

"I'll go!" Sakura said, looking up at Sasuke.

"You will?" Itachi said looking surprised.

"You will?" Ino said, looking excited.

"Yeah… I'd love to." Sakura said with a smile. She had never told anyone, but she had actually liked the elusive Uchia since she was in kindergarten. He was always so… cool. He didn't care what anyone thought, and everyone looked up to him. He was always the best at everything they learned. Sakura may have learned it first, but he would learn it better in time.

Sasuke gave one of his "I'm too cool to smile but I'm actually really happy, but I'm not gonna show you that" smirks. "Good. I'll call you later then,"

"Ok," Sakura said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

This was good for her. This was one of the first steps in moving on, in forgetting her past, and in making a better future. She won't cry anymore, she is done shedding tears over the past, crying because of a man who doesn't deserve her thoughts, let alone her tears. She would be fine, she would get back up, she would be happy, she would be fine. She would soon forget about all the scars in her mind. She would get by. Because the past should stay in the past, because the past can't really hurt you…right?

_My constant dreaming of you has left scars in my head ,scars I can't get rid of, scars I don't want to get rid of, scars I don't want to forget…_

_**Author Note:**__**Dun dun dun dun!!! Oh dear! What will happen now? Well, I need 5 new comments before I write another chapter, so if you wanna keep reading and find out what happens next, leave a comment! Anything will do, constructive criticism, ideas of what you think should happen, heck, even saying 'good' would be better than nothing! So thanks for reading!**_


	4. Can't Stop

_Author's Note:Ok so I only got four reviews, but it looks like a good amount of people are actually reading the story, so I decided to put up this chapter anyway. Don't think I'll let it slide again though!! So here's the deal, chapter five will be up as soon as I get ten new reviews! That's right, from the moment I put this chapter up, I will wait until I get ten new reviews. Once I get that ten I will put chapter five up .Also, this is my take on the Prom Night story. It is not the movie, it follows the same basic story line, but other than that it's really different. This story won't even have the same ending as the movie. Just wanted everyone to know that. The movie Prom Night was really interesting, so I recommend everyone sees it! So without further a due, here is chapter four!! Yayz!!!_

_Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the manga artist who is the creator of Naruto. I also do not own any of the songs used in this story. I don't even own the plot. If you could not tell, this story was based on the 2008 movie Prom Night. _

**Inner Sakura **

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

**Warning: This chapter of Prom Night will have blood, violence, swearing, and other intense stuff. If this bothers you, then feel free to skip this chapter. If you think you can handle it, then by all means, go ahead and read it! And don't forget to review!! I will be waiting for ten new reviews before I put up the next chapter!**

* * *

All alone in my room, think of you

at a rate that is truly alarming  
I keep looping my memories of you

in my head, I pretend that you want me  
And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities  
And I put myself at ease

by pretending that she still loves me

And I can't stop thinking about you  
And I can't stop thinking about you  
You never call, what do I do?  
And I can't stop thinking about your love

Ohh, yeah

Can't believe I could think that she would

just follow me everywhere I go  
I just wrestle with you in my dreams

and wake up making love to a pillow  
And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities  
And I put myself at ease

by pretending that she still loves me

And I can't stop thinking about you  
And I can't stop thinking about you  
You never call, what do I do?  
And I can't stop, and I can't stop

What I would give to have

you look in my direction  
And I'd give my life to somehow

attract your attention  
And I touch myself like it's somebody else  
Thoughts of you are tattooed on my mind,

let me show you

And I can't stop thinking about you  
And I can't stop thinking about you  
You'll never go, what do I do?  
And I can't stop thinking about you

And I can't stop thinking about you  
And I can't stop thinking about you  
You'll never go, what do I do?  
And I can't stop thinking about you

Can't Stop by Maroon 5

* * *

"Kakashi… Kakashi… Kakashi Sensei…" a voice called to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, their bodies molding together like a puzzle, they fit perfectly… just like he knew they would. Kakashi ran one of his hands through her soft pink hair. "Kakashi Sensei, it's time to wake up!" Sakura said with a giggle as he lightly kissed her neck.

"Just a few more minutes… please…" Kakashi moaned, closing his eyes and burring his face in her neck, holding on to her in his lap, as if he would fall if he were to let go.

"No! Now! Get off your lazy ass you sick son of a bitch!" This deep, angry, manly voice that came from Sakura's lips was definitely not hers.

Kakashi opened his eyes finding a pillow in his arms and the ever so pleasant warden standing over his bunk. The warden was a short fat man. He was all bark and no bite. If Kakashi's chakra hadn't been drained and he wasn't on that stupid drug that drained all his strength he would easily snap the man's chubby little head off his shoulders.

"You woke me up…" Kakashi mumbled as he slowly sat up, glaring at the man in front of him.

"Oh, did I? I am so sorry sleeping beauty, but it's time for your daily beating," the warden said, crossing his stubby little arms over his chest.

Kakashi sighed, using what little strength he had left to get up. "When will you tire of your little sadist pass time?"

"Once I feel that you have been through all the pain you put that girl through, I might decide to end your pain and hook you up to the electric chair," the warden said with a smirk. It was like he thought he was God… "Though, between just the two of us, I can see why you did it. She's a hot little bitch, isn't she. I wouldn't mind d- GAH!" Before the warden could finish his sentence he found his back against the wall, his feet hovering several feet above the ground, and Kakashi's hand around his throat.

"Take… it… BACK!" Kakashi hissed, squeezing the warden's neck so tight, the warden could have sworn his head was about to pop off.

"H-How are y-you doing this?!" The warden gasped for breath. Kakashi shouldn't be able to stand, let alone lift a two hundred and something pound man off the ground.

"TAKE IT BACK! SWEAR THAT YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH A HAIR ON THAT GIRLS HEAD! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Kakashi yelled, smashing the man further into the wall.

"I-I swear-"

"What the hell is going on here?! Hatake! Let him go this instant!!" One of the asylum nurses came into the room, noticing the exchange going on between Kakashi and the warden. A group of security guards rushed into the room, pulling Kakashi away from the man that was quickly turning blue. It took seven fully grown men to pull him away.

"Hold him on the ground," the warden said as he caught his breath and straightened his shirt. "I have some unfinished business," the guards did as they were told, shoving Kakashi onto his back and holding him down. "Well Hatake, I gotta admit it, you're one sick fuck. But I'm impressed, just the mention of that pink haired chick gives you the power to fight off all the drugs we pump into your system, plus seven of our strongest guards… you must really love her…"

Kakashi froze from his thrashing about, breathing heavily. He would do anything for her… he loved her… so much… more than anything, more than anyone, more than himself. He remembered his life before Sakura…

_Flashbacks_

"_Kakashi!! I thought you said you were going to call me! I mean, I thought we had such a great time last night! You said you were gonna-" the blonde just went on and ON._

_ "Look… um…"_

_ "Kagome!"_

_ "Right… Kagome… I'm sorry but I'm just not looking for a serious relationship right now. I mean I have a job and a life that I really need to be focusing on. I can't have anyone holding me back. I'm sure you can understand that, right?" Without waiting for her reply Kakashi walked into the high school. His average excuse worked again. It was true that he did have a lot on his plate right then, but for the most part Kakashi just hadn't met anyone worth putting the effort of a relationship into. The occasional one night stands were just so much easier. On his way to his office he was met by Guy._

_ "Hey Kakashi! Had another night of youthfulness I'd assume," Guy said with a big grin plastered onto his face._

_ "Hmm," Kakashi just shrugged._

_ "Aha! Another sly, cool guy answer! Just the kind I would suspect from you. So, are you excited about winning teacher of the year yet again? I mean, it's not like any of us were surprised. You never give up on the kids, always being there for them when they need you. They all just grow so much under your helpful gaze!"_

_ "Hmm," Kakashi said as he unlocked the door to his office._

_ "Well done Kakashi! Yet another youthful answer! You may have one this round, but the war is not over!!!" With that Guy ran down the hall, knocking over several students that were unlucky enough to be in his "youthful" path._

_ Kakashi sighed and placed all of his things down on his desk. Teacher of the year… he knew he should feel proud… but he didn't. It was just another paper weigh to him. Seeing the students that struggled the most get by and move on, becoming some of the best ninjas or whatever they wanted to be… that's what made him proud. He could less if some group of snooty suits thought he was doing a good job. The raise that came with the award didn't hurt though. Sitting down in his desk chair, Kakashi began flipping thru some paperwork._

_ "Well, well, well, look who's actually here on time today," Kakashi looked up to see the school principle Tsunade smirking at him._

_ "Good morning Tsunade. What can I help you with this morning?" Kakashi said, looking back down at the papers on his desk._

_ "I just thought I'd come down to see the "Teacher of the Year"," Tsunade said, entering his office and sitting on the edge of his desk."You know what Hatake… you amaze me," Kakashi just glanced up at her, not saying anything. "You have to be the perfect ninja. You don't really have a life outside of work to distract you, when it comes to missions you do what needs to be done to complete the mission, and in the end, you really only care about yourself so we never have to worry about you failing a mission to save a comrade. Not like your father did. If you were more like him-"_

_ "I am not my father," Kakashi said, glaring up at the blonde woman. _

_ "I know, I know," Tsunade said with a laugh. "You're an emotionless workaholic. That's what makes you the perfect employee. But I do feel bad for you. It must get really lonely, returning to an empty apartment day after day, never having anyone to love. Oh, I'm sure you get laid, but we all know in the end, that isn't enough. But then again… maybe it is for you. I wouldn't be surprised if you were born with the dusty, shriveled up heart of yours. Maybe you've never needed actual love. Well… have a nice day!" Tsunade left his office, whistling as she went. _

_ "That annoying old-" Kakashi just sighed. He knew she was right, but he wasn't going to focus on that. He didn't really need anyone, he had been on his own since he could remember and he was doing just fine. And it wasn't like he chose to be this way. He tried, he really did. His friends set him up on so many dates he lost count, but he never felt anything. There was never a spark, no connection. Kakashi didn't care what anyone said, he would wait for that spark, even if he died before he found it. _

_ End Flashbacks _

Kakashi shook his head, snapping himself out of his memories, only to find the warden standing over him with a golf club.

"Wha-" Kakashi was silenced by the warden swinging the golf club, whacking Kakashi across the face. With a loud crack Kakashi's head was flung to the side, his cheek now pressed against the cold tile floor. He could feel blood oozing out of his nose, the nose he was sure would be broken by now. Blinking a few times, trying to see straight again, the metal golf club entered his peripheral line of sight. With another crack, Kakashi's head flopped to the other side. Everything was getting blurry and he wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to stay conscious. With a sudden thump, Kakashi's stomach now began to burn, which meant the Warren was now hitting Kakashi's stomach with the golf club. The beating went on for half an hour, just like every other time.

"Yep," the warden said with a laugh, whipping Kakashi's splattered blood of his face. "Just enough that you're gonna hurt like hell, but not enough to kill ya. Well don't just stand there, dump 'im on his bed, give 'im his shots and let's get outta here. I've had my fun for today," Before he left, the warden looked at Kakashi from over his shoulder. "Poor Hatake, loving someone so much that you end up in an asylum, only to have her reject you for all your worth," the warden laughed. "Girl like that would NEVER love a man like you. Just doesn't work like that,"

The guards did as they were told, a nurse gave Kakashi a series of shots, and soon Kakashi was left alone on his little bed. He tried to pull his knees to his chest to get more comfortable, only to find that several of his ribs were broken, causing him to yelp out in pain. Every day felt like a year, and many a time Kakashi just wished the warden would just hook him up to the electric chair, just so he could be done with all of this, but he found that one thing kept him going.

When Kakashi closed his eyes he would see her pink hair blowing in the wind, her green eyes glinting with emotion, her smile causing a swarm of butterflies in his stomach. He would hear her laugh, kicking his once dusty heart into overtime. He knew that he would never see her again, he knew that if he were to die he'd end up somewhere an angel like her could ever enter. He would never see her smile again, hear her laugh again. The warden could call him names, use sticks and stones (or golf clubs and baseball bats as the case often seemed to be) to break his bones, but the one thing the warden couldn't do was take away his memories of his pink haired angel, and that alone kept him going.

With memories of her filling his mind, Kakashi drifted off into a deep, dream filled sleep. Tears rolling down his cheeks Kakashi softly muttered her name before fully falling asleep.

"Sakura…"

_ Flashbacks_

"_Haruno, Sakura?!" When he laid his eyes on her he felt as though time has stopped. She was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen, perfect in every way. Her hair was a light shade of pink that reminded him of the cherry blossom trees she was probably named after. When she looked up at him he found her eyes to be a jade like shade of green that shined with curiosity and passion. He found that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't look away from her. His heart was beating so hard he was sure that the neighboring villages would be able to hear it._

_ 'Dear God, I think I'm gonna have a heart attack…' Kakashi thought to himself, trying to get his emotions under control. 'She is my student!! Get yourself under control Hatake!' It took every ounce of power he had not to walk right on up to her and kiss the living day lights out of her._

_ "Here…" Sakura said softly, snapping him out of his thoughts. _

_ 'Her voice is like a choir of angles! NO! Get yourself under control right now damn it!'_

"_Uh, right. Good," Kakashi cleared his throat and looked down at his clipboard, reading off the rest of the names. _

'_What is wrong with me? This is not like me… it must be a phase… that's it! It's just some type of phase! Before I know it everything will be back to normal, and she'll be just like every other student to me! It's just a phase…' If only he knew how wrong he was._

_For months Kakashi tried to fight his growing attraction towards Sakura. He kept telling himself that it was just a phase and it would stop soon enough. But it didn't. Over time it only got worse and soon Sakura was all he could think about. His obsession was getting so bad he was beginning to scare himself. He started watching her during class and at lunch. He broke into the school's office one night to watch footage of her on the security cameras. Every thought and dream he had was full of her. He kept journals full of pictures and written entries of scenes from his dreams, locked in his apartment. Soon he would silently follow her to and from school. On weekends he would follow her and her friends as they went to the mall or the movies. Soon he knew everything about her, from her favorite color to her favorite band. He knew everything from her shoe size to her favorite book. He knew her lifelong goals, her dreams, her little quirks that made her who she was, and he knew that he hated himself._

_Whenever he would sit outside her window as she slept or would watch her from the other side of a bowling alley he would cry. He was turning into a monster, and he could not stop himself. On a couple of occasions he tried to report himself, knowing that he was quickly becoming a risk to Sakura's safety, but everyone would just laugh. Why would one of the world's most powerful ninjas want a young girl? If no one would stop him then he would just have to stop himself._

_It was a Friday afternoon. School had gotten out a few hours ago and Kakashi was sure that he was the last person there. Everything was set. Kakashi spent a few minutes staring at the rope that was now hanging from the ceiling. _

'_It will be quick, over before you know it. You need to do this, you need to keep her safe… from yourself,' Kakashi thought to himself as he got on his desk and placed the noose around his neck. 'On three then. One… two… thr-'_

"_Sensei!" Oh no._

_Kakashi looked at the door to find Sakura standing there, her books and papers on the floor, her expression one of pure terror._

'_Locking the door… I knew I forgot something. Maybe if I jump now…'_

_Kakashi took that one important step of his desk only to have a kunai fly over his head and cut the rope. _

"_Sakura?! What do you think you're-" Kakashi was cut off by Sakura tackling him on the ground, hugging herself to his chest tightly._

"_You can't do this!" She cried into his shirt. "This is never the answer! We can get you help! You're not alone," _

_She was on top of him. He could feel her body radiating heat. The monster inside of him was beginning to stir._

"_No! Sakura I need to do this!" Kakashi pleaded, trying to pry the girl off him. It was for her, it was all for her, he needed to keep her safe. The monster in him was getting harder and harder to control. "Please, let me die! I need to-" _

_She pressed her moist lips to his forehead, silencing him in an instant. "You can't! Life is so important; you can't just throw it away! We will get you help! I promise things will get better! You're not alone, I'll never leave you! I will always be here for you! I promise! We can handle this together!" _

"_I'll never leave you…" her promise echoed in his head…_

_And that's when the dam broke._

_Kakashi grabbed Sakura by her shoulders, pressing his lips to hers with such force and urgency that he would leave bruises. His hands roamed her body, her little form pinned to the floor by his larger one. He moaned, loving the feel of her under him. He tried to memorize everything about her, every little curve and dip of her form. He looked at her for a second. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Her cheeks were a bright red, her breathing was heavy and she was shaking hard. She almost looked like she was turned on. It was almost like she was enjoying it… NO! She was terrified! She needed to get away from him._

"_Get out," Kakashi whispered as soon as he was able to pull himself off of her. He kneeled on the tile flooring of his class room, fresh tears running down his cheeks. What had he done? _

_There were a couple of minutes of silence. "Sensei…" Sakura started._

"_**GET OUT! NOW!**__" Kakashi hollered, burring his hands into his hair, tugging at the silver spikes. His request was met by the sound of running footsteps and the door slamming. Kakashi leaned his forehead on the ground, his shoulders shaking with every sob. _

_By the time Kakashi got the strength to tie a new rope to the ceiling his room was filled with members of __AMBU Black ops__. They took him into custody, telling him that a student had reported seeing him getting ready to commit suicide. They told him that everything was going to be fine and that they would help him. They said he should be able to get back to work in a week or two. Sakura… why hadn't she told them about the kiss?_

_Doctors gave Kakashi some anti-depressant pills and sent him on his way, telling him to keep a journal of his emotions and to come in for a checkup every Sunday afternoon. If only they had taken the time to look a little deeper they would have seen the monster that was quickly growing inside of him._

_End Flashbacks_

"It's for the best," Kakashi thought to himself after one of the warden's beatings "that I never see her again. As long as I don't, she'll be safe. I will spend the rest of my life in here as long as I know she is safe.

Mean while…

"Aunt Yukari, Uncle Nikaidou, I know this might seem kind of out of the blue and crazy but… do you think I could visit Hatake, Kakashi at the asylum?" Sakura asked over dinner.

To be continued!!!

So that was chapter four! I hope you liked it! I decided to get in some history from Kakashi's point of view, showing how he tried to stop it, and how he didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially not Sakura. All I know is that while I was watching the movie Prom Night, in the back of my mind, I felt a little bad for the teacher. Having something make him that insane, I just couldn't imagine. Now don't get me wrong, I in no way support killers or rapists, or anyone that would cause harm to someone else, I just feel a little sad for crazy people. So, ten new reviews and then I will put up chapter five! I know you are all dying to find out what happens next, so get reviewing!


	5. Hate Me Today

Authors Note: Yay chapter five! I am having so much fun writing this story and I am glad that you guys seem to be enjoying it. I know what some of you must be thinking, "This is a Sakura/Sasuke story, so where is Sasuke?!" Don't worry, he will be showing up more and more, I just need to set some things up with the story before he becomes a more prominent character. And for anyone who is like "This story isn't exactly like the movie!" well I didn't want it to be. I took the main story and twisted it a bit so some characters could get more time in the spot light. In the movie the teacher is probably only on screen for like seven minutes tops, and I thought they should have given more of a back-story. So with all that being said, I want five new reviews until chapter six!!!

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the manga artist who is the creator of Naruto. I also do not own any of the songs used in this story. I don't even own the plot. If you could not tell, this story was based on the 2008 movie Prom Night.

**Inner Sakura **

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

* * *

I have to block out thoughts of you, so I don't lose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed  
Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home  
There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you, Will you never call again?  
And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?  
And will you never try to reach me, it is I that wanted space

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you  
Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see whats good for you

I'm sober now for 3 whole months, it's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again  
In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night  
While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight  
You never doubted my warped opinoins on things like suicidal hate  
You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take  
So I'll drive so fucking far away that I'll never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you  
Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see whats good for you

And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I have made  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
'Til I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hand  
And then I fell down yelling "make it go away"  
Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be  
And then she whispered "How could you did this to me?"

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you  
Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see whats good for you

Blue October : Hate Me Today

* * *

'You can do this… you CAN do this… I mean what's the worst thing that can happen? He's all locked up, you are perfectly safe. Alright, deep breath… ok,'

Sakura's aunt and Uncle were not happy when Sakura asked to go to the asylum, but after much talking they let her go. Sakura slowly made her way into the asylum. On the way in she had to be searched, making sure she didn't have anything to give to the inmates that may "interfere with their mental healing". Looking around she was reminded of a hospital. The walls, ceiling, and floor were a bright white color, the air stiff in an almost suffocating way. It was obvious that they kept the place spotless, so clean you could eat off the floor. Sakura remembered hearing that they kept it this clean, because uncleanness brought a sense of chaos, and when working with crazy people that was the last thing you wanted. Walking up to the counter Sakura waited for assistance. The woman at the counter gave Sakura directions to where Hatake was. She said he was being aloud outside due to good behavior.

Sakura made her way through the asylum, thinking about what she would say when she got to him.

_Flashback_

_Earlier that day…_

_Kakashi lay on his back, occasionally coughing up blood._

_"It's ok… I deserved this…" Kakashi muttered to himself._

_"Did you? Well this is something I never thought I would see, Kakashi Hatake, wallowing in self hatred. Poor baby, did things not work out your way?" Kakashi looked up and met the eyes of Itachi Uchiha._

_"…what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked, rolling onto his side._

_"Just thought I'd come say hello to an old friend," Itachi said as he sat on the side of Kakashi's bunk, looking at the blood stains that painted the floor. "Guess they haven't been the kindest of hosts, huh," Itachi said with a smirk._

_"I deserve everything they do to me, now what do you want?" Kakashi asked angrily. _

_"I saw Haruno the other day," Kakashi's body stiffened. "Yes, I thought that might catch your interest."_

_"How… how is she?" Kakashi asked softly._

_"That's right, it's been a couple of years since you have seen her. Well she is turning into quite the young woman. You know, growing in all the right places, womanly curves. She has been growing her hair out. It reaches her lower back, such a beautiful pink color, eyes green as jade. I thought about taking her for myself-"_

_"I swear if you even THINK about touching her-"Kakashi was know sitting up straight, surprising Itachi._

_"Relax, she isn't my type. Besides, it would seem my brother has taken quite the interest in her,"_

_"Sasuke… likes Sakura?" Kakashi asked, leaning against the wall for support._

_"He has for some time now," Itachi said, picking a piece of lint of his black sweater. "Always found her interesting, how she isn't like all the other girls. He wants to learn everything about her. He even asked her to prom. Oh young love, how naïve," Itachi said with a chuckle. _

_"What did she say?" Kakashi asked, finding that where this conversation was making it hard for him to breath._

_"She said yes of course, according to all the ladies, my younger brother is quite the catch. Not as good as me of course but-" Itachi was cut off by the door to Kakashi's cell being swung open. _

_"Hatake someone is- Hey! How did you get in here?" The guard asked Itachi._

_Itachi got off the bunk and walked towards the guard, his Sharingan glowing a bright red. "You let me in, don't you remember?"_

_"Oh… yes… I remember know… so sorry…" The guard said in a trance. _

_"It's alright, Itachi said, backing up a bit. "Now, what were you going to tell Kakashi?"_

_"…oh yes. There is someone on their way to see you. We need to clean you and your cell up, don't want anyone thinking that we haven't been treating you right,"_

_"Who is it?" Kakashi asked._

_"A young girl by the name of Haruno. I'm sorry sir, but I am going to have to ask you to leave,"_

_"Of course, just give me a minute to say goodbye," The guard nodded and left the cell. _

_"…Sa… Sakura… is coming… to see me…?" Kakashi looked off into nothing, his eyes glazed over._

_"Hope that will go well," Itachi said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a little box and placing it into Kakashi's hand._

_"Wh-what's this?" Kakashi asked, looking up at Itachi._

_"In my opinion, you've been here too long. I think you need a bit of fresh air. When you get tired of being cooped up in here, use this to get a hold of me. I've got some friends in high places that can get you out. Think about it," Itachi whispered before turning to leave. Before closing the door behind him Itachi shouted back, "Have fun with Sakura!"_

_Kakashi looked at the little box in his hand. There was no way he would use it. Being in this cell was what kept him from getting to Sakura. As long as he was in here she was safe, and that was all he wanted. Sakura… she was coming to see him. Kakashi couldn't help the smile that spread across his face._

_End Flashback_

Sakura pushed the door open and was greeted by the sun and the sound of a stream. She appeared to be in some sort of garden and it was beautiful. The grass was a lush green color, a small stream ran through it and down a small man made waterfall. The trees were covered in pink cherry blossoms. Sakura followed a stone path to the center of the garden, taking in the beauty. As she looked around she saw a bench in the corner of the garden with someone sitting on it. The form was hunched over, head in hands, but she could guess who it was.

"Hatake?" Sakura called over to him. "Hatake, is that you?"

"Sakura?" Kakashi said looking up. "It is! Oh Sakura-" Kakashi got up and tried to make his over to her only to be stopped by a chain that was wrapped around his ankle, keeping him attached to a nearby wall.

Sakura felt her heart speed up, just like it did every time she saw or thought of him. She slowly walked over to him, making sure she was far enough away that if he reached out he couldn't get her.

"Sakura… you're gorgeous… just like I knew you would be," Kakashi said, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. The sight of Sakura was too much for him and he fell to his knees. With her compassionate instinct kicking in Sakura got on her knees and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"Fine," Kakashi answered, his voice shaking with a cross of a laugh and a sob. His body was visibly shaking and tears began to spill from his eyes. "I'm just… so happy,"

Sakura felt her face heat up.

'Damn it! Why do you let him have this effect on you?!"

"Why are you here Sakura?" For the first time in years their eyes met, and both felt their breath get knocked out of their lungs.

"I… I needed to see you, one last time. I need to tell you the things I have been keeping inside since I first met you," Sakura took a deep breath and stood up, now looking down at Kakashi. Kakashi looked up at her, hope plastered onto his face. "I hate you," the look of hope fell away, only to be replaced with a neutral mask. "I hate you for what you did to my family, I hate you for what you did to my friends, and I hate you for what you did to me. I hate how you made going to school unbearable, how you made my life a nightmare. I hate how I tried to ignore all the lustful glances and lingering touches," at this point Sakura was shaking, her voice full of emotion.

I hate how you couldn't be stronger and how you couldn't fight your feelings! I hate how you took advantage of me when I tried to help you! I hate how no matter how many times I told you to go, that I would never love you, that I didn't want you, you would stay!"

_Flashback_

_It was a week after Sakura had stopped Kakashi from killing himself. It was almost two in the morning and Sakura was just getting back from a party Ino was having. She walked into her room and dropped her purse on the floor with a yawn. She slowly began to peel off her clothes, ready for some sleep. Sakura looked into her mirror, looking at the her smeared makeup, and saw someone sitting on her bed. She spun around, about to scream, when she saw who it was._

_"Ka-Kakashi?!" Remembering that she was half naked she grabbed her nearby robe and put it on. "What are you doing here?!" She whispered angrily, not wanting to wake up her family. _

_"I… I wanted to see you," Kakashi mumbled. _

_"And that couldn't wait until the morning?" Sakura asked, hands on her hips. No answer. _

_Sakura sighed and walked over to her bed, sitting down next to Kakashi. His eyes were red with bags under them. His breath had a faint hint of alcohol to it. _

_"I can't sleep, and I'm afraid of what I'll do when I'm alone… the pills aren't working," Kakashi said. "I only fell ok… when you are around,"_

_"Sensei…" Sakura breathed. He looked awful, and she wanted to help him. A thought came to her mind and before she could stop herself she blurted it out. "Do you want to sleep here?"_

_'What?!'_

_Kakashi's eyes widened. "What?"_

_Sakura turned a bright red and looked at the floor. "I mean… just until you get better. I mean I can help you and make sure you don't hurt yourself…"_

_"That would be great," Kakashi said. "Thank you," _

_Sakura had no idea what she had gotten herself into. She thought she was helping a friend. Days turned into weeks, into months… he was still there. Every afternoon he would sneak into her room through her window and stay the whole night into the morning. At first everything seemed fine. He would sleep in a sleeping bag on the far side of her room and would be gone by the time she woke up. Slowly things got strange. Sakura would wake up in the middle of the night with his arms wrapped around her, hugging her body to his sleeping form. He was now sleeping in her bed. He would then stay with her all the way until it was time for her to get to school. Then things got weirder still…_

_"Don't leave me Sakura," Kakashi sobbed, tangled up in Sakura's bed sheets, trying to pull her back to bed._

_"Sensei I need to take a shower! I will be right back, I promise!" _

_"I can't be alone! Sakura!! Please!" His sobbing was getting louder and Sakura feared her family would hear him. _

_"Shh!!! Ok, ok! Shh!" Sakura hushed him."Oh you can… um… go into the bathroom with me,"_

_'WHAT?!'_

_Wow, you are just full of good decisions lately._

_Kakashi stopped crying. "Really?!" he asked happily._

_"Yes, but you have to be quiet. Now come on," Sakura walked into her bathroom, Kakashi right behind her. "Now you stand in the corner and look at the wall, ok? I will be done soon,"_

_Kakashi did as he was told, and there he stood every time she took a shower. Then, if was even possible, things got even stranger._

_Sakura was humming to herself, washing her hair when she felt to arms wrap around her waist. She screamed, and tried to turn around, only to slip, pulling the person down with her. She know lay on her back, Kakashi, fully clothed, draped over her body._

_"WHAT ARE YOU-"_

_"Sakura?!" Hunny are you ok?!" Sakura's mother called from the other side of the bathroom door._

_"Um… yeah! I'm fine!" Sakura called back, trying to ignore Kakashi who was now nuzzling her neck. "I thought I saw a spider in my shower and I got scared and slipped,"_

_"I wouldn't let a spider anywhere near you," Kakashi muttered, pulling down his mask and lightly bit down on her ear lobe. Sakura moaned lightly and turned a bright red._

_"Are you sure you are ok?!"_

_"I'm fine!!" Sakura said, trying to push Kakashi off of her. She heard her mother walk away. "Are you insane?!"_

_"I missed you…" Kakashi said, trying to pull Sakura onto his lap._

_"No! That's enough! I am trying to help you sensei, because I care about people. I now see that I was wrong letting you stay here, was wrong about letting you sleep in my bed, wrong about letting you stay in the bathroom while I showered, but I thought if it would help you get better then it would be ok. But I am drawing the line here, you ARE NOT going to shower with me! Do you understand?!" She was met with silence and Kakashi slowly got up and got out of the shower._

_'There, now things will get better,'_

_Sure, just keep telling yourself that._

_Two months later Sakura's family got a restraining order on Kakashi when they walked in to Sakura's room and found him holding her in her sleep. A couple weeks after that Sakura started getting love letters from him. Boys that would flirt with her would be found unconscious and her friends found their houses were robbed, anything Sakura had given them was gone. A month later, Sakura got home from a movie and found her family dead._

_End Flashback_

She was now crying. "I hate how no one wanted me because I was "damaged"! How my family is gone, how I am always numb! I hate how I can't stop thinking about you. And most of all-"Kakashi could not understand the last part because Sakura was crying so hard her words were not audible.

Sakura stood there, crying into her hands. Kakashi felt a painful tug at his heart. He hated seeing her hurt, and knowing that all this pain was because of him was too much. He slowly stood up and tried to reach out and comfort her, but the chains stopped him. With strength he didn't know he still had, Kakashi broke the chain and pulled her into his arms. Unable to stop, Sakura cried into his shirt. Guards rushed out the door and tried to pull her from him, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Kakashi…" Kakashi looked down at Sakura who had been able to calm herself down, her face now dry, the traces of tears gone. "This is goodbye. I came here to get closure. I won't cry about the past anymore, won't think about you anymore. I will be stronger and move on. You will no longer haunt my dreams and you will no longer be a part of my life. You are dead to me,"

Kakashi felt his arms fall to his sides and just stared at her. "Sakura…" The guards had grabbed a hold of him and Sakura was now walking back to the door. Kakashi cried out to her, kicking and screaming. "Please! Sakura! Sakura!! SAKURA!!!" Sakura stopped at the door.

"Goodbye Kakashi Hatake," she said emotionlessly. And with that, she left him.

"SAKURA!!!" Kakashi sobbed, falling to his knees. Her words rang in his head.

"I hate you,"

"You are dead to me,"

"Goodbye Kakashi Hatake,"

If only he saw her face, he would have seen the tears that were starting to fall as she said goodbye. If he had heard what she had said…

_And most of all, I hate how I can't hate you…_

* * *

Chapter five is done!! For all you Sasuke fans, lots of Sasuke in the next chapter!! So you know what to do!!! Review review review!!!! Five new reviews until chapter six!!!!


	6. You and Me

**Author's Note: Chapter Six is now up (obviously)! Chapter seven will be up once I get ten new reviews.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the manga artist who is the creator of Naruto. I also do not own any of the songs used in this story. I don't even own the plot. If you could not tell, this story was based on the 2008 movie Prom Night.

**Inner Sakura**

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbach_

What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

**Lifehouse - You and Me**

**Now on to the story:**

Sakura walked down the street, hands in her pocket and a big smile on her face.

"The weather is so nice today, don't you think so Ino?" Sakura asked her friend.

"It's too hot," Ino whined, whipping some sweat off her forehead. "It's making me all sweaty, and no cute guy is gonna like a sweaty girl!"

Sakura just laughed and looked up at the sky. It was a light blue, a few clouds scattered here and there. One of the things she loved about Konoha was the weather was almost always nice. Then again Sakura loved almost all weather so she almost always thought the weather was nice. The only kind of weather she didn't like was thunderstorms. She hated them; they scared her so much that she couldn't move. Last time there was a thunderstorm she was with-

'No! No more thinking about him! We made an oath, no more Kakashi!"

**Look's like it'll be harder than you though, huh?**

"OMG! Sakura, look who it is!"

Sakura looked down from the sky to see who Ino was making such a big deal about. Down the street Sasuke was making him way towards them, his face, as always, a neutral mask.

"Why hello Sasuke! What are YOU doing here?" Ino asked Sasuke, batting her eyelashes.

"Hmm… just walking. Noticed the weather was nice so I thought I'd go for a walk. Didn't know I'd run into Sakura though," Sasuke smirked. "Guess today won't be as pointless as I thought it was going to be,"

Sakura's face turned a light pink as she looked at her feet, embarrassed. "Um… thanks?"She wasn't sure what to say to that comment. In fact she wasn't exactly used to being flirted with.

"Well then… I'll just leave you two at it," Ino said. Before Sakura could say anything Sakura saw her best friend run away, leaving a cloud of dust behind her.

"She can be so odd sometimes…" Sakura mumbled, scratching her head.

"Yeah, but she did give us some alone time," Sasuke said, taking Sakura's hand in his and pulling her with him. His skin was cold, his palm clammy.

"Um… what are you doing?" Sakura asked, her face turning a color that would rival the color of her hair.

"Holding your hand, what does it look like I'm doing? Don't tell me you're stupid or something," Sasuke replied without looking at her.

"No I know what you are doing. I guess I meant… why are you doing it?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know, isn't this what couples do?"

'Couple?'

**Awww! We're part of a couple that isn't with a deranged lunatic! First swearing of Kakashi for good, now a boyfriend. Man we really get around.**

'Shut up!'

"A-a couple?" Sakura asked, her voice cracking slightly. "Don't you think it's a bit soon to be calling us a-a couple? I mean we barely know each other,"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well what else what would you call us?" Sasuke asked, looking back at her, staring her in the eyes. His eyes were a rich black color.

"Um… two acquaintances that happen to be going to prom together?"

"Alright then, from now on that is what we will be," Sasuke said looking back at the street in front of him. "and I say that two acquaintances that happen to be going to prom together should be able to hold hands. You know, if that's ok with you,"

"Yeah… yeah that's fine,"

Sakura felt the corners of her lips twitch as she fought a smile. In the end it was pointless and she just let it happen. She realized that she must have looked kind of odd just smiling away as she walked down the street hand in hand with the youngest Uchiha but she didn't care. At the moment she was happier then she had been in a long time. Sasuke was so cool. He was so straight forward and he didn't care what anyone thought about him. He seemed like the kind of person who lived for the moment, and Sakura envied that. It didn't hurt that he was REALLY cute.

"You hungry?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? Oh, um yeah! Sure I could go for a bite. What do you have in mind?"

"Want to get some ramen?"

"Sure! Sounds great!"

Sasuke lead them in the direction of the Ramen stand. Sakura got a bowl of beef ramen while Sasuke got chicken. Sasuke paid for both of their bowls and being the only customers in the Ramen stand, they were left alone to eat their soup.

"Thank you so much Sasuke-kun! This is delicious!" Sakura said, delicately wiping her lips with a napkin.

"No problem," Sasuke said, setting his chopsticks down next to his empty bowl. "I am glad I ran into you today. This was… nice. I don't normally do things like this."

"Really?" Sakura asked, genuinely surprised. "You're so popular. You're probably the most popular guy in school! I would think that you would have been on like a thousand dates by now," Sakura blushed, realizing what she had just said. "N-not that I think this is a d-date or anything!" Sakura stuttered nervously. "Cause t-that would be just silly,"

"Silly hmm? That's too bad," Sasuke said, getting up from his chair. "I was hoping it was," Sasuke held out his hand to Sakura.

Sakura stared at his hand for a moment before taking it. Her face was soon lit up with a big bright smile. Sasuke led the two of them out of the Ramen stand and back out into the busy streets of Konoha.

"So… where would you like to go now?"

In the Uchiha household:

Itachi paced back and forth in his living room, repeatedly glancing at the clock on the wall. The hands read eight forty seven but Itachi knew it had to be lying. It didn't take over eight hours to-

"I'm home!"

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled, running to the front door. "There you are! Where the hell have you been? And why isn't your damn phone on? I tried calling it like fifty times! God damn it Sasuke, It doesn't take eight hours to run to the store!" Itachi held up a bowl of cereal he had been holding in his hands. "Do you see this? Do you know what this is?"

"…a bowl of cereal?" Sasuke asked, not knowing where the conversation was going.

"Damn right it's cereal, but not any cereal. This is ninja-o's! It happens to be the breakfast of champions! Today at noon I thought I would indulge myself with a bowl of this sugar coated heart attack waiting to happen and do you know what happened?" Itachi yelled at his younger brother.

"…you ate some?"

"NO! NO I DIDN'T! I wanted to! I wanted to very much so but to my surprise when I opened the fridge I noticed a surprising lack of milk!"

"Couldn't you just eat the cereal without milk?" Sasuke asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Ninja-o's without milk? That's practically a SIN Sasuke! A sin! Think before you say something stupid next time, ok?"

"Of course, what was I thinking?" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"So what do I do you ask? Well, I asked my dear little brother to run to the store to pick up some milk. He said he would be back in a flash. A FLASH! EIGHT HOURS LATER I AM STANDING IN THAT KITCHEN WAITING FOR THAT DAMN FLASH! THAT MUST HAVE BEED THE WORLDS SLOWEST DAMN FLASH!" Itachi yelled, tossing the bowl of cereal at his brother's feet. "And you don't even have the milk! What were you doing Sasuke? Did you drive down to a damn farm and try to milk the fucking cow yourself?"

"Calm down you big baby. Stop being such a drama queen. I got distracted," Sasuke said, not looking his brother in the eyes.

"What on this wide green earth could have distracted you for EIGHT FU-" Itachi stopped mid sentence, staring intently at Sasuke.

"…what are you looking at? Sasuke asked.

Itachi slowly made his way towards his brother, crouching down in front of him. He reached foreword and carefully pulled something off Sasuke's shirt and held it close to his face, examining it with deadly precision.

"What? What are you looking at? Tell me you-"

"You were with Haruno, weren't you?" Itachi asked, cutting Sasuke off.

"…so what if I was?"

After a few minutes of silence a wide, toothy smile spread across Itachi's face. "This is perfect…yes. This is exactly what I needed. Why didn't I think of this before…"

"What ARE you talking about?" Sasuke asked, genuinely confused.

"Little brother, you just became more useful to me then I ever imagined you could," Itachi smirked. "Guess you're not such a waste of flesh and blood after all…"

"You mean something more important than getting milk for your cereal? How could anything be more important than that?" Sasuke asked in mock shock.

"You have no idea…"

In Sakura's room:

Sakura dropped her purse on her desk and sat down on her bed, pulling her shoes off with a sigh. It had been a long day, but she wouldn't take back a moment of it. Reaching into her jacket pocket, Sakura pulled out a yellow envelope. Opening it up she pulled out two movie ticket stubs, some pictures Sakura and Sasuke had taken in a photo booth, and a light blue flower Sasuke had picked for her. She would press the flower and put all of these things into her scrapbook, for today was a day she would never want to forget.

**Looks like we got ourselves a boyfriend!**

** '**Maybe… I sure hope so…"

That night Sakura fell asleep in her clothes, holding the light blue flower to her chest, having the first nightmare less sleep she had in a long time.

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So there you go! Chapter six! Hope you all enjoyed all the Sasuke this chapter held and Itachi with his cereal shenanigans. Sorry that the chapter took as long as it did to get out, and sorry that it isn't as long as I normally make it. I will be getting chapters out a lot faster now. I was having a "where am I actually going with this story" phase and I also started messing around with other stories. Would anyone be interested in an Iron Man story? It would be an Ivan Vanko/OC just cause I have yet to see one Ivan Vanko story on fanfiction, and he was such an awesome character! If you haven't seen Iron Man 2 I suggest you do. Also, I am not saying I am going to, but I was wondering how many people would be upset if I turned this into a Sakura/Kakashi story? Would you guys still read it and give me the comments/reviews I crave? Lol Leave a comment and let me know what you prefer, Sasuke/Sakura or Kakashi/Sakura, and would you still read/comment on the story either way? Remember, I am not saying I am going to change the story, I just want you input. As a reader I think you should have some say in this. **I WANT TEN NEW REVIEWS UNTIL CHAPTER 7!** Thanks so much, you guys are awesome! I love the reviews I have been getting; they mean the world to me.


	7. Send Me An Angel

Authors Note: Ok so I didn't get ten reviews but I got some story favorites and people putting my story on story alert so I thought to myself, ok good enough. So here is chapter seven! Yaaaay! Chapter eight will be up once I get seven new reviews. Why seven? Well On average I get seven reviews a chapter so yeah… Review! And if there are already seven, review anyway! I love feedback! I want to know what you are thinking! So sit back and enjoy!

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the manga artist who is the creator of Naruto. I also do not own any of the songs used in this story. I don't even own the plot. If you could not tell, this story was based on the 2008 movie Prom Night.

**Inner Sakura**

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

Do you believe in heaven above?  
Do you believe in love?  
Don't tell a lie  
Don't be false and true  
It all comes back to you

Open fire, on my burning heart  
I've never been lucky in love  
My defenses are down  
A kiss or a frown  
Can't survive on my own

And if a girl walks in  
And call her name in my heart  
I'll turn and run away  
Everyday, we've all been led astray  
It's hard to be lucky in love

It gets in your eyes  
It's making you cry  
Don't know what to do (Don't know what to do)  
You're looking for love  
Calling heaven above

Send me an angel  
Send me an angel  
Right now  
Right now

Send me an angel  
Send me an angel  
Right now  
Right now

Empty dreams can only disappoint  
In a room behind your smile  
But don't give up (give up), don't give up (give up)  
You can be lucky in love

It gets in your eyes  
It's making you cry  
Don't know what to do (Don't know what to do)  
You're looking for love  
Calling heaven above

Send me an angel  
Send me an angel  
Right now  
Right now

Send me an angel  
Send me an angel  
Right now  
Right now

It gets in your eyes  
It's making you cry  
Don't know what to do (Don't know what to do)

Send me an angel (Send me an angel)  
Send me an angel (Send me an angel)  
Right now  
Right now

Send me an angel (Send me an angel)  
Send me an angel (Send me an angel)  
Right now  
Right now

Send me an angel  
Right now

Right now

Send Me an Angel- Zeromancer

Day 9 at the asylum

"The walls, the ceiling, the floor, everything around me is as white as freshly fallen snow, but in no way as calming. How I miss the snow. So cold and perfect, not a single blemish on the pale surface. It appears smooth but you wouldn't touch, in fear that with one gentle caress the perfection would shatter and fall away, like a fist through a window pane. How I want to reach out and touch, caress her so gently it may be mistaken as the winds breath. Many a time my hand would stray, the tips of his fingers a paper width away from touching her, but I never would.

'I wished I could kill her and freeze her, keeping her perfection safe from the world's child like hands, wanting and grabby, not knowing they were squeezing a glass angel to the point of breaking. And an angel she is, these walls being a demons punishment for reaching out and touching an angel. Not only touching, but plucking away the feathers in an angel's wing until she was left a sad, flightless shadow of her former beauty, of what she once was. She was left naked and sobbing on the Earth's cold uncaring stone surface like some mere mortal. She is my angel, and deserves to be treated as one.

'How was I to know that the only thing keeping us apart was the only thing keeping her together? With every member of her family I killed I felt as if I were bringing us together when in reality I was only pushing her away. I was here when they made her pick me out among common criminals. They were mad, ugly wastes of flesh. They killed and stole for profit. What I did was to better her life, though she may not know it yet.

'Her skin was paler than usual, dark rings circled her eyes. Her eyes that were normally so green like Jade were now were now flushed with red, brought about by her tears. And oh how she did sob, each cry shook her body. She shook like a leaf blowing in the chili autumn wind. It was no wonder she was so distraught, these fools that try to run our lives have taken me from her. What will she do without me?'

'I am her one true friend, the one who loves her without pause. I will always love her, always be her shoulder to cry on, her knight in shining armor, her savoir. No one will ever know her the way I do. No one will ever know her body the way I do. No one could trace over ever small scar or cut or her skin in their heads the way I can. No one knows the way her body fits perfectly to mine, each curve of her perfect body pressing against mine in my dreams. Only I know the way her body looks devoid of clothing, water running down her pale skin, hugging to her ever curve. Only I notice the way her cheeks turn a light shade of pink when she laughs, when she is flustered or embarrassed.

'I know her hopes, her dreams, her fears, and her secrets. While staying in her home I found where she kept her diary. This became my Bible, my holy book. I read and reread every page, memorizing every word. Every little thought that came out of her perfect pink haired head was like air to me. I was addicted to knowing what she was thinking at all times. During the night I used a forbidden jutsu to look into her thoughts and see what she was thinking, what dreams kept her mind active during the night. When I found her thinking about some insignificant boy from her class I would become furious, leaving her home to hunt down the child.

'Many times I would be lucky enough to find them alone, wandering the streets, drunk as can be in some rebellious attempt at being "cool". Unable to control myself I would pull them into a nearby alley and beat them into an inch of their live. What made them so special? What about them called out to my angel? I was better then them in every sense. I was faster, stronger, smarter. I was more mature, in every sense of the word. I was also bigger, not only in height, but in… well lets just say I was DEFFINETLY more of a man.

'Every night when I slept I dreamed of her. I dreamed of our future together and what it would be like to hold her in my arms and take her, over and over again. I wanted her in every possible way. I wanted to possess her mind, body, and soul. In my dreams she was mine and mine alone. I did not have to share with the fools who walked the earth, not with her pathetic excuse of a family, the morons she called friends, or the humans who had the audacity to call themselves her betters. I would be it all, her friend, her family, her lover, her teacher, her superior, her slave, whatever she needed me to be and more.

'A villain. I suppose that is what she needed me to be that night she ran away from me into the dark cold streets of Konoha. As I looked at her through the dirty glass window, smeared with dirt and smears from the clinically insane running their filthy, insignificant hands over the surface, I saw fear and sadness on her face. In her eyes, I saw all the pain in the world. She must have known that she took her game to far. She was regretting casting me the villain in her latest attempt at amusement. She did not mean for me to get into trouble, she was only playing the role she had cast for herself as I unsuspectingly played mine.

'We will be together again one day. I know it. I can tell. She had been a naughty little girl, and next time I see her she will get the punishment she deserves, but not before I show her how much I have missed her and how much I still love her. Not before I cherish every inch of her stunning mind, body and soul. Not before I make love to her on every surface of my apartment, and then her home, and the school, and the park-" Kakashi threw his head back in uncontrollable laughter.

"That's enough for today I think," the doctor snapped his notes shut and stood from his seat, making his way to the back of the room and the door.

"Well?" His associate asked, as the doctor closed the door behind him.

"Completely out of his mind. Down right insane," the doctor looked back into the room where Kakashi was now rolling around on the floor, still laughing.

One week after Sakura's visit

"So how are we feeling today Mr. Hatake?"

"…"

"I notice that, once again, you have not eaten your food,"

"…"

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"…"

"You can't keep this up Mr. Hatake. Eventually you are going to have to eat something. The human body can only go so long without nourishment. Now I am sorry about what happened between you and Miss Haruno but this has to stop!"

"…"

"…fine! Act like a spoiled child that didn't gets its way," The nurse got up from her chair and began to walk towards the door.

"… I want to die…"

The nurse span around. "What?"

"Kill me, I have no reason to live any more. God has taken her from me, my sun, my moon, my stars, my air… my everything. If I can't have her I don't want to exist…"

"…Mr. Hatake…"

"WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Kakashi was now sitting up in his bed, his body covered in sweat, his sheets clinging to his otherwise naked form. He was a sickly pale color, in critical condition from going a week without food and only taking water from the IVs they forced into him. He had shed his clothes because the fever he had developed was making him sweat like a mad man.

"I am nothing without her! Just an empty shell going through the motions! You are all demons! Devils sent from Satan to take my angel from me! You… all of you! Humanity…" Kakashi hissed the word like it was a curse. "We don't need you! We were just fine till you and your 'moral code' got to her, into her mind and tainted it with your filth! You told her that what we had was wrong, that a teacher loving a student is "taboo". Now she won't have anything to do with me! Moral code? Ha!" Kakashi threw his head back and laughed. "Does your moral code tell you that it is right to deprive a man of what he needs and to watch him as he writhes in pain and dies a slow painful death?"

"No-"

"THEN LET ME HAVE MY SAKURA OR KILL ME!" His shout echoed throughout the small, empty room. "…for she is my food, my water, my air… and if I can't have her I can't live…" he murmured, slipping back into the thin sheets, burring his head into the pillow.

The nurse stood still, watching Kakashi as his body moved with his small, pained breaths. The girl was literally going to be the death of him. After Haruno had left the asylum Kakashi, who had once been the definition of perfect health, became one of the sickest men she had ever seem in her life. She knew that the mind held unfathomable power, but could the sorrow Kakashi was feeling really be killing him? She had to help him.

"Look Mr. Hatake… maybe I could-"

"Nurse Amu! Could I see you for a second?" Amu whipped around, seeing her boss standing in the door way.

"Umm… sure,"

Amu followed the doctor out of the room and into the hallway.

"I have decided to take you off the Hatake case,"

"What? Why?"

"I saw you in there, you were letting him get to you. I know you are new so I will give you a break, but you should have learned in school to not let the patient get in your head. Hatake is dangerous, and he can use a person eight ways till Sunday. I am assigning you to a less advanced case,"

"But-"

"That is an order!"

"…yes sir," Amu bowed and took the clip board with the new patient information on in that the doctor gave to her.

"Good girl," the doctor left Amu starring into Kakashi's room, where Kakashi was now coughing so hard it looked like he was coughing up a lung.

"…don't worry Hatake. I am gonna help you," and with that Amu left to meet with her new patient.

With Sasuke:

'I remember the first time I noticed Sakura. We were little kids, getting ready to enter the academy. She was just another girl in my eyes. Just another annoying, giggling moron who cared more about picking flower then learning about becoming a ninja or finding their place in the world. She would just get in the way, so I kept my distance from her, just like I did with everyone else.

'I was ten when I first talked to her. It was gym and we were doing some laps around the track. She was actually decently fast for a girl. I was several laps ahead of her and was just about to pass her again when I saw her trip. It happened so fast, one second she was up and running, the next she was hurling threw the air, landing in a big heap in the center of the track. I was thinking about passing her when I stopped. I don't know why I did, but it just sorta happened. I looked down at her and told her to stop being such a baby and to get up. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes, lip quivering, a light blush on her cheeks. Her knee was bleeding; it must have been scraped when she tripped. She didn't say anything, she just looked away like she was embarrassed that I saw her like that. She had every right to be humiliated; she just messed up big time. The thought that one day my life might be in the hands of some one who couldn't even run laps.

'Right before my very eyes Sakura became so much more then that little girl. While the rest of the girls focused on things like make up and shopping Sakura focused on her studies and bettering herself, both as a ninja and a human being. She quickly became one of the top students in the class, her test scores soaring above the rest. In gym class she always gave it her all, becoming one of the strongest students in our year. Though she was becoming on of the schools best students, I didn't see her as much. She wasn't good enough to beat me and as long as she wasn't getting in my way I couldn't care less about what she was doing. That was until that one day in gym.

'Gai sensei was out so Kakashi Sensei was watching over the class. It was another sparing day. We were having a mini tournament like event and the winner would get lunch at whatever restaurant they wanted, paid by the school. I could care less about the food, I just wanted the training, not like I had any real competition. The gym was divided into to sides, boys and girls. Several mats were set up and every time someone one a match they would move on. In the end the girl and guy who had made it the farthest would face each other. I took this as an insult. The boy I would face for first in the boy league would be ten times the challenge the girl would.

'So the tournament began and I made it to the top. There was no one that could best me of course, but there were a few that I would almost call a challenge. Choji was so hooked up on the free lunch he was determined to win. In the end his desire for a free meal just was not enough. Shino would have been a challenge if he wasn't so uninterested in the whole event, calling in "bothersome". Naruto, as always, was determined to beat me. He told me that free ramen would be icing on the cake. Well he wouldn't be getting any cake, or ramen for that matter, because I beat him, just like I always do.

'After I beat Naruto I just had to beat the winner of the girl tournament and I would be the winner, the best in our class. I knew I was the best, half the girls in our class couldn't take one of the weakest boys, let alone beat me. I was a little surprised when I saw Sakura standing on the mat with me. I knew that she had improved but I was expecting to see Temari or someone like that. It would be no problem, a match over in a few minutes, if that. I decided for the fun of it I would let the match fun a bit longer.

'I let Sakura chase me around the mat, dodging every punch and kick she threw my way. She was fast, I would give her that and there were actually a few attacks I had to block because I could not move out of the way soon enough. I don't know how it happened, maybe I was not paying enough attention, maybe I was to cocky to be giving it my all… but she landed a hit. A punch directed at my face was caught, followed by her other fist. I caught that one as well and was holding her fists in my hands. It was a quick kick to my stomach that I didn't see coming. One well placed chakra induced kick that had me flying across the gym into the wall.

'I heard the crunch of my body breaking into the wall, felt the impact and several pieces of cement land on me. The class was silent, everyone watching me to see what I would do. I think it was Naruto's comment that made me snap.

"Way to go Sakura! Sasuke got his ass kicked by a girl!" With that the class cheered and laughed. I would NOT be laughed at!

'With a speed that even surprised me I pushed myself off the wall and towards Sakura. She wasn't looking at me, mockingly bowing to her "adoring" crowd. I punched her in the jaw knocking her up into the air. I jumped up into the air with her flying body. A swift knee to her rib cage sent her up even more. She was too surprised by my attack, the air knocked out of her lungs. I kicked her back, knocking her back toward the ground. As her body hit the ground I heard and saw the ground crack under her. She was still moving! As she started to get up I knew that I had to finish her. As I finished my fall I straightened my leg, getting ready to knock her back into the ground. Impact in three… two… one…

'A hand caught my leg before I could get my target. My body was swung in a circle, my leg released sent my flying into the wall, inches next to my previous mark. But I didn't stop there. No my body went through the wall, through the science room, the English room, the cafeteria, and into the parking lot where I came to a screeching halt on the asphalt. I tried to get up but I found I couldn't even move. Did Sakura do this No… she didn't have this much power… I didn't have this much power! When I finally regained my senses I stood, making my way back into the gym. What I saw made me furious.

"I thought this was a tournament for the students! It isn't exactly for a teacher to step in!" I called out.

'Kakashi Sensei was kneeling over Sakura, holding her body to his and looking her over. She was bruised up real good, bleeding in several places, but I didn't feel bad. As ninjas we would go through a lot worse. Kakashi looked up at me, his glare freezing me in my place. His Sharingan eye was out, the black spinning wildly within the red pool. I couldn't move, couldn't breath.

"Move… this match isn't over yet," I growled, still trying to get my legs to move.

'Kakashi's glare intensified ten fold as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pass.

"Here! Here is your damn lunch. You win, I hope you're happy. You REALLY deserved it," With that Kakashi picked up Sakura's body and left the gym. The class was silent.

"Wow Sasuke… I think you went too far…"

"Shut up Naruto," I dusted my self off and grabbed my bag, leaving the gym when class was over.

'On the way to Itachi's car when class was over I noticed Sakura outside the school. She was talking with a group of girls whose names I did not know. Her body was covered in bandages. I guess Kakashi Sensei took her to the nurse's office.

"Wow Sakura, that's A LOT of bandages…" a quiet mousy like girl said quietly. She was part of the Hyuga family.

"Yeah," Sakura said with a laugh. "Kakashi Sensei went a little crazy with the bandages,"

"Hey Sakura," I called out walking up to the group.

'Sakura spun around, taking a defensive stance.

"Relax I'm not here to fight you. I wanted you to have this," I pulled the lunch pass out of my pocket and handed it to her.

"But… but why? You won…" Sakura's face had that light blush, just like it did all those years ago…

"Yeah but I don't need some stupid free lunch to tell me I'm better then everyone," I turned away and walked to my brothers car.

"Umm… thank you?" Sakura called out to me.

'She wasn't so bad… for a girl.

'A few months later Kakashi Sensei wasn't in school anymore. The rumor going around the school was that he went crazy about Sakura and her family put out a restraining order on him. I didn't know if that was true or not, I mean you can't believe everything you here in school. A few months after that the news was all over the television. Kakashi Sensei killed Sakura's entire family. She was only fifteen, almost sixteen and he thought that they were meant to be together or something like that. They put him in an asylum and that was supposed to be the end of it.

'For months she wouldn't say anything, just a shell of her former self. I hadn't really noticed it until she changed, but I really didn't mind Sakura. She was just the right amount of perky, not as much as most the girls her age. She was smart, strong, witty, and not too bad on the eyes. I did not like the new Sakura.

"Hey, this school only has room for one emo kid and Sai and I are already fighting over that, you're gonna have to back off,"

"Wha…what? Did you just make a joke?" Sakura asked looking up at me from her lonely table in the lunch room.

"Maybe, but you can't tell anyone. No one will believe you anyway," I said, sitting down next to her.

"…" She went back to staring at her plate, not have eating anything on her plate.

"Hey… you need to grow up,"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah your family is gone, and that must really suck for you, but you need to move on. The only person I have left in my family is my brother, so at least you have more then me. And I'm not sitting in the corner moping like some emo kid,"

"What are you talking about? That's all you ever do!"

"Yeah but that's all I have ever done. This isn't like you. You are better then this. Where is that bright and cheery Sakura we all love?"

"…love?"

I stood up. "And you might wanna start eating more. You're looking kinda sickly," I left her sitting alone at the table, smirking lightly to my self.

'The next day she was almost back to normal, smiling and laughing like she used to. You could tell that she wasn't completely the same, but the girl did lose her family. We were not best friends now or anything like that, but sometimes in the hallway or in class, if our eyes met, we would share a small smile. But don't tell anyone! Even if you did, they wouldn't believe you. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I don't smile.

'…even if it is for a certain pink haired angel.'


	8. This story isn't dead!

Hey there loyal readers! I just wanted to apologize for not updating this story in over a year. You will be happy to know that I have not given up on this story! I will be editing all the chapters (the story is over three years old after all) and will have new stuff up soon! So just hang tight and get ready for all new Prom Night mayhem! Thank you all for your patience and understanding! I love you all!

Your loyal writer, Heart's Labyrinth


End file.
